Dogs of the Military
by Izzu
Summary: Oneshot. Influenced by the manga gaiden the 'Dogs of the military'. Though, it seems Black Hayate have lost the limelight at the moment. RoyXRiza, hinted EdXWinry


az: Ventured into another new universe. Evil... am I?

Yugi: Azzie-san... please remember your other projects...

az: me know...

Seto: Bet our fate would be the same as those guys--? "point at Sanzo-tachi ect"

Tsuzuki: Aah... we'll get our turns...

FMA casts: Eer.... right....

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Hagaren of either the anime or the manga. Well, I DO own a state alchemist pocket watch and Ed plushie and the anime dvds.... Though if I OWNED Hagaren... won't I really be able to transmutate anything? Coz I'll probably come out as a chemist...

Characters and original excerpts from the fic are copyrights of Arakawa Hiromu

WARNING: If you don't like any normal pairings or the anime/manga, shouldn't you NOT be in here?

* * *

Dogs of the Military

Written by Azzie/Az .. Alienna Azuani .. Yami Azzie

'Hey... I noticed that the dog that the First Lieutenant Hawkeye had named Black Hayate had grown to be more disciplined...', mused Havoc as Falman nodded at him. 'Ahh... I supposed. The lieutenant was very strict with us, it's understandable that she was strict also with the dog.'

'It sure is the dog of the military all right...', sighed Havoc as he glanced over the bundle of reports that he had done. As another thought reached his mind, the colonel walked passed them absentmindedly. 'Hey... Falman! Come to think of it... we also have another kind of the 'dog of the military'...', he said as Falman looked at him. 'Havoc... if you meant the name given towards the State Alchemists—'

'No... I didn't mean ALL of them. Since we were just talking about the first lieutenant—' Havoc stopped abruptly as the next moment he realized, the colonel already standing in front of him with a dangerous glare! 'And what were you talking about--?!!', drawled Roy Mustang dangerously as his temple started to throb. Havoc cringed as he started to get nervous. 'Uh... nothing!! We were just talking about her dog--!', said Havoc as the colonel looked away and sighed.

'Oh—', he gasped as he started walking out of the room. Havoc, Falman and the rest of their colleagues sweatdropped as they grouped around together. 'Hey Havoc, what was it that you were about to say before colonel—', said Breda as Falman nudges Havoc to continue.

Havoc glanced towards the door nervously as he started to talk. 'Didn't you guys noticed how first lieutenant treated the colonel the same way she trained Black Hayate? The colonel was like under her fingertips!!'

A hair twitched as Roy heard the comment from the other side of the door...

'Aah!! Yeah... you're right! And when she's not around, the colonel was like a dog out of his leash!'

KADUMP!!

The men glanced immediately towards the door as the place turned quiet again. 'Err... do you think the colonel was out there?', muttered Havoc nervously as Falman waved his hand away. 'Nah.... the colonel wasn't that stupid as to eavesdrop on us...

'But we were talking about him—', said Fury as the others started ignoring him...

--

At the other side of the door, Roy Mustang muttered a silent curse as he disentangled himself from the wires that had fallen on top of him out of nowhere. As he succeeded, he briskly headed away from the office as he hissed towards himself. 'Damn it... I may be called the dog of the military, but that doesn't meant I am even if Hawkeye—'

'Colonel!!' Roy jumped as Riza Hawkeye glared towards him. 'Hawkeye—', he gasped as the woman gave him a disapproving look. 'Weren't you supposed to do your work? And those paperwork of yours and reports to sign? Aaa... you're always like this! I had to always remind and nag you to do everything. Can't you do something to ease my own work?', sighed Riza as she dragged the colonel by the ears towards the office.

--

'B-but... Hawkeye! I can always do it later—'

'No excuse, colonel!!', she spat as she kicked the door open, to the surprise of the other colleagues. Hawkeye ignored the look she received as she forced the colonel to sit on his desk. 'Now... start doing your work, Colonel and no more loitering or lazing around!!', scolded the lieutenant as the phone rang. Roy grimaced as he lifted the receiver while still glancing towards the angry-looking Hawkeye. 'Hello...? This is the colonel speaking--', he said as the all-too-familiar voice chirped at him from the other side.

/Aah.... Roy! Have you considered what I said before about you getting a wife?—/, chirped Maes Hughes to the dismay of the said colonel. Roy's cheek flushed red at the retort. 'Hughes!! Didn't I tell you not to call me to talk about all this nonsense anymore!!! And with the military lines too!!', cried Mustang as the sound of Hughes laughing could be heard.

/Ah, but if you remain a bachelor and kept dating random girls every week... you'd probably ended up a bachelor too until the end of your life! Or... did you planned to marry that lieutenant Hawkeye who was always by your side. If I remembered correctly, she was the ONLY woman who had remain beside you for the longest of times—/

This time, even the rest of the group noticed as Roy's face turned so red as he can ever get as he stuttered for words. 'H-Hughes.... you—'

/I'm right.... am I? You have the hearts on that girl! Admit it... and ask for her hand!! How long must I wait until I could attend your marriage ceremony?!/

Roy's hand shook as his hand itched to just incinerate the phone, then and there. But... that would leave him having to buy a new one. Aah... what a bother!!

'Shut up, Hughes!! Save it for another time!!', shouted the colonel as he slammed the phone, hard.

--

Maes Hughes stared at the phone amused as he chuckled at the colonel's reaction. 'Hahaha... I was right, I guess--', he said as he walked away, whistling to himself as he thought in glee over his old friend's love life...

--

Roy bit his lips as he looked back towards Hawkeye, who was still standing before him, looking all the more commanding. _Hey, who's the superior over here actually?,_ thought Roy suddenly as Riza leered at him. 'So?', she asked as the colonel looked at her dumbly. 'So--?', he asked back.

'So what were you supposed to do now?', she asked again as Roy replied back. 'I—err...', he grimaced as he received another stern look from her.

Roy looked down towards his desk as he noticed those papers that he needed to sign. 'I... better do my work—', said the colonel dejectedly as he grabbed his pen and started looking aver all the reports. Hawkeye finally smiled as she ruffled the colonel's hair. 'That was a good boy... And remember to do that paperwork that you needed to finish. Don't you leave it until evaluation and started making a lot of fuss because you didn't do it earlier—'

'Yes—', said the colonel again as he muttered softly. 'Just wait until I became Fuhrer and I'll make you wear a miniskirt to work—', he hissed as suddenly the lieutenant was by his side, grabbing him by the ear. 'What did you just said--?', growled Riza as Roy shook his head valiantly. 'I've said nothing!!! Honest!!', he squeaked as Riza let him go. The colonel sighed as he heard the men snickered.

He abruptly turned towards them and glared dangerously at them. 'WHAT?!', he asked as Havoc, Falman, Breda and the rest of them went back to their work. Roy sighed as he looked back towards the reports. He sighed again as he placed his signature on the piece of paper. 'Dogs of the military... huh? Sure enough... we did received a similar _training_—', he mused as he remembered a scene before as Fullmetal's childhood friend, Winry had threw a spanner at him after both of them had barely escaped from being Barry the Chopper's next victims. He snickered as he looked up towards Hawkeye's desk, dreamily.

Riza looked up as the colonel caught himself staring and went back to his work. Roy sighed as he signed another report. _It is a dog's life... isn't it? Us, the State Alchemist's fate that we lead..._

_But then... if you had a good master, wouldn't it make you be less unfortunate?_

_Fullmetal... no, Edward had that Winry-girl..._

_And me... I had..._

Roy grinned as his thoughts hovered again around the girl who had succeeded to put him under a tight _leash_. _And what a cute lady too..._

Suddenly, something hit him on the face as Colonel Roy Mustang snapped out of his daydreams. He blinked as Hawkeye shouted towards him from her desk. 'Stop daydreaming.... Colonel Mustang!!'

_She's treating me like a dog!! Haii... why did I have all the bad luck..._, mused him again as he resumed his work...

TBC

* * *

az: I had a silly idea... and this came out. So, how's it? My first FMA fic? A wanted to do another skit that revolves around Ed... and how I wanted to make Winry force him to drink milk... but I can't seem to find the right ideas... well... the time will come... 

p/s: if u guys like either yugioh!, saiyuki, yami no matsuei or jing... feel free to read my other fics too!! ja!!


End file.
